


Perfectly Right

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Baekhyun had been too preoccupied with finding Mister Perfect that he failed to realize that all he needed was Mister Right.





	Perfectly Right

Baekhyun huffed as he stared at the broken pieces of glass in front of him – mere remnants of the photo frame he threw across the room in his anger – the frame which held the picture of the man who meant the world to him until... well, this morning. He never did figure out why his love life never seemed to be in order. His best friend Kyungsoo once joked that he was meant to be alone forever when he broke up with his then boyfriend, Yixing. He brushed it off at the time, attributing their falling out to their difficulty in communicating – Yixing being Chinese and all, never mind that the man was now in a long-term relationship with Suho, who was also Korean. Baekhyun was pretty sure it just wasn't meant to be, but he started to think Kyungsoo's words were getting truer by the day as he went through boyfriend after boyfriend. He was starting to believe that he was jinxed after all. Maybe he really was meant to be forever alone.

And now, he felt more frustrated than ever as he realized that he had messed up the room in his anger, realizing that he had no time to clean it up now before his roommate came home from work. He could only scowl as he imagined Chanyeol's mocking face – a sight he had seen so many times before; every time he went through a break up, that is. What kind of sick pleasure Chanyeol got from making fun of his love life, Baekhyun did not know. He kind of stopped questioning it after the third break up – too busy nursing his broken heart rather than paying the man any heed. 

Baekhyun sunk low onto his bed and burrowed into his pillow instead, hugging the comforter close to him to gain a semblance of warmth to cure the coldness he felt in his heart. When he broke up with Heechul, he wasn't that hurt. He kind of considered the man as a mother-figure,  _father_  – the elder would argue – rather than a boyfriend.

His relationship with Sehun wasn't any better, too. The man loved his dog more than Baekhyun and always insisted on walking dates all the time, that Baekhyun had started to question whether he was dating him or his pet, Vivi. Yixing came after that, and for a while, it had been good. Until he introduced the Chinese man to his cousin Suho anyway.

Still, that was a low blow as compared to his relationship with Junki. For a while, Baekhyun thought that he had found the one. Junki was, in a sense, the embodiment of perfection. Rather than considering good looks, which he had by the way, thank you very much, he was the perfect gentleman – putting Baekhyun's opinion above everything else – and he knew when to let Baekhyun be when he needed some alone time. Baekhyun felt as if he was living his own fairytale at the time – with Junki being his perfect prince. Then again, reality had to intervene sooner or later, and Baekhyun found that his storybook ending wasn't a happy one after all when Junki's parents forced him into a fixed marriage for the sake of business. Baekhyun had been broken beyond belief at the time, and for a while, he gave up on relationships as a whole until he met a bubbly guy named Minho in his dance class. His relationship with Minho was short-lived but enjoyable. The good thing about Minho was that he was happy-go-lucky, so Baekhyun always had fun with him; the downside was that Minho was  _too_  happy-go-lucky. There was no clear cut future with him, so they broke it off on mutual terms and remained friends thereafter.

Yifan came after Minho. The man was sweet and all, but he underwent a 180-degree change when he had had one too many drinks – a fact Baekhyun had to discover the hard way one torturous night on their third month of dating.  

And now, Jongin. He kind of expected it anyway, knowing that Jongin was a playboy from the very beginning. He realized he didn't really love Jongin all that much. He liked him at the very least, because Jongin was a sweet talker and knew what to do to make Baekhyun feel important – he made Baekhyun feel...  _special._

When Baekhyun came to think of it, perhaps, he had never really experienced love after all. He grew up with a lot of complexes and insecurities the size of Mount Everest.

And that's when it hit him. Perhaps, all his relationships failed because he was looking for the wrong thing. Instead of finding love, he opted for reassurance and safety – someone who would make him feel adequate, not someone who loved him, which ought to be the case.

With the realization comes the pain and longing for that someone. He's not even sure whether that person really existed for him though, and it hit him like a brick. 

_Baekhyun had been too preoccupied with finding Mister Perfect that he failed to realize that all he needed was Mister Right._

The pain was expected, but that didn't mean he could stop it. It wasn't the sharp kind of pain – it was more of a blunt throbbing in his chest which weirdly radiated to his stomach; something akin to emptiness, if Baekhyun was to put a word to it. He felt more alone than ever. 

Baekhyun was still wallowing in self-pity when he heard the door open and close simultaneously. He immediately shut his eyes, hoping that Chanyeol doesn't rub salt on his wound this time. He might have tolerated the other on the past few break ups, but Baekhyun wasn't in the mood for jokes now that he had realized what really went wrong with all of his relationships.

Then again, knowing Chanyeol, he knew he was hoping for too much when he wished that the giant would leave him alone. It took five seconds flat for Chanyeol's laughter to reverberate all over the four corners of their room, and Baekhyun clenched the sheets in anger if only to keep himself from committing murder right then and there.

"Seriously, Baek!? That's the third boyfriend you had this year!" Chanyeol continued to guffaw, not even having the decency to feign sympathy for the smaller man.

"Shut up, Yeol. Take your snark elsewhere. I'm not in the mood," Baekhyun groaned, still keeping himself from punching the daylights out of the babbling buffoon.

"Ooooh, scary," Chanyeol singsonged. "So what was it this time? Did he kiss his pet instead of you? Or did he sleep with another one of your cousins? Oh, I know, I know… he..."

"I said, shut the fuck up!" Baekhyun exploded and was welcomed with Chanyeol's shocked face when he sat up on the bed, the younger too flabbergasted since Baekhyun used to tolerate his taunting in the past. He didn't even need to voice out his question when Baekhyun slumped back on the bed and answered his question on his own accord. "He cheated on me, okay. With his dance partner for that dance sport competition he's joining next week. Am I... Am I ugly, Chanyeol?"

"What!? No, of course not. I... Why? Isn't Jongin gay?" Chanyeol sputtered. He was never really good in comforting people.

"He's bi. He just fucks whoever it is with nice legs that comes along," Baekhyun sighed once more. He knew he should've kept up with his dancing somehow.

"Well, then... Um, I bet you have nicer legs than that girl, and your ass is the best ass I've ever seen. Such plump gluteus maximus muscles should be illegal," Chanyeol grinned sheepishly, at a loss for anything else to say.

"What the hell, Yeol! I'm being serious here god damn it," Baekhyun fumed, glaring furiously at the spluttering male as his chest heaved, a lone tear escaping his eye in frustration.

"Shit," Chanyeol cursed as Baekhyun's tears gradually increased. Never had he seen the elder cry in the five years they spent as roommates, and to say that he was flustered would be an understatement. So, like what any  ~~ab~~ normal person would do in a time of distress, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's face and kissed him. Kiss the pain away, right?

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he felt Chanyeol's lips on his, too shocked at the sudden action. Yet, he felt himself shut his eyes as Chanyeol brought a hand to the back of his neck in an effort to bring them closer to each other, his hands moving of their own accord as he threaded them through the giant's wavy locks. He felt weird – but it was a  _good_  kind of weird.

Kisses with Heechul were too... rigid; they kissed in one way and no way else – he felt restricted. Sehun tried to kiss him once at the park, but ended up bumping their heads together instead. He never tried to kiss Baekhyun again after that. Yixing's kisses were sweet and calm, but it never made Baekhyun feel a spark. Apparently, something was wrong with him since Suho claimed that Yixing gave the most mindblowing of kisses, and Suho had  _very high_  standards.  It was nothing more than a smack on the lips or cheeks with Junki, since the man believed in keeping their chastity until marriage. They never got married so Baekhyun never really got to know how Junki really kissed. Minho must have been the weirdest though – he liked to kiss Baekhyun in the most inopportune of moments – on the roller coaster, in the arcades, in the public bus, and the worse so far, over a cone of ice cream. Baekhyun never did understand how people found thrill in getting caught in a public display of affection. Perhaps Baekhyun just wasn't an exhibitionist, who knows? Yifan, on the other hand, came off too strong. The elder always kissed him whilst pushing him to the nearest flat surface. It was good for the first couple of weeks, but Baekhyun realized that the bruises weren't worth it after all. Jongin must have probably been the best kisser though. And with good reason too, what with him having all the experience he had and all. His kisses aroused Baekhyun every time, yet he felt as if something was amiss, still.

Yet now, as he moved his lips to accommodate Chanyeol's plump ones, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel as if  _something_  had finally fallen into place. The kiss seemed to be a mixture of everything – a slow, steady pattern which Heechul's kisses consisted of; a few misplaced nips here and there which reminded Baekhyun of Sehun's clumsiness; the feeling of elation just like how Minho's kisses seemed to make him giddy every time; a little roughness as Chanyeol pulled at his hair to release the tension – but unlike the way Yifan was rough because Baekhyun was not afraid at the very least, knowing that Chanyeol would never actually hurt him; the feeling of promise Junki's kisses held; and a mind-boggling concoction of how Jongin's kisses made his heart run amuck and the way Yixing's lips seemed to calm him down – making Baekhyun's heart beat fast and slow at the same time.

Chanyeol's kiss was by no means perfect. Baekhyun could sense that the younger didn't have much experience, if any experience at all. He could feel Chanyeol's lips quiver against his, yet he found it endearing. Never mind that Chanyeol didn't have any technique in kissing. Baekhyun could sense that Chanyeol was merely going with the flow and frankly speaking, Baekhyun couldn't ask for more. The way his stomach seemed to do somersaults was more than enough to make up for the giant's lack of finesse. Chanyeol's kisses weren't perfect – but the way it made Baekhyun feel was more than perfect – it felt... _right._

Baekhyun was panting when they broke off for air, cheeks flushed as he stared at Chanyeol who mirrored his dazed look. He was simply awed. When Chanyeol had started to look this appealing, he did not know. All Baekhyun wanted to do was to pull him in for a kiss again – which he would, if Chanyeol had not spoken first.

"Are you feeling better?" Chanyeol asked cautiously.

"Eh? I'm not sick," Baekhyun muttered dumbly, scowling when Chanyeol smirked at him.

"Woah! Am I that good of a kisser that you already forgot your break up when you were crying just minutes ago?" Chanyeol said arrogantly.

"I... I... No! You're a lousy kisser. Your neck angle was weird and you ended up bumping our noses a lot! And speaking of nose, you don't know how to breathe through your nose so we end up parting every three fucking seconds so you can breathe and... and... you bit my tongue twice... and... Gaaah I hate you, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kicked his feet in frustration, burying his face in his palms as he threw a mini-tantrum at the giant’s audacity.

"It certainly didn't seem that way when you were pulling me in to come closer a few moments ago. I bet you were going to steal my second kiss too if I hadn't spoken, weren't you!?" Chanyeol taunted, more amused than ever.

"I was not! Okay, I was going to kiss you again, but that's seriously not stealing your second... Wait, what!? Does that mean that you... I... Earlier... Your... first kiss?" Baekhyun gaped, brain stalling at the new piece of information.

"I... Well... Not really, just sort of. Kinda... Oh shit, okay… It was? My first… yeah. Happy!?" Chanyeol stammered, not really able to lie after he let himself slip. 

"Wow. Just, wow," was all Baekhyun could say, staring at Chanyeol as if he grew two heads.

"I told you the truth, okay!? Don't make fun!" Chanyeol pouted, cheeks growing redder by the minute.

"I'm not making fun of you... I just... Why... me?" Baekhyun traced circles on the sheets, genuinely confused.

"Um, because you were upset...?" Chanyeol tried.

"I was upset with my past six break ups too, Chanyeol," Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the younger.

"Well, I haven't gotten my paycheck this month yet, so I don't have money to buy you bubble tea to cure your upset," Chanyeol tried once more, earning a petulant pout from his cute roommate.

"Jongdae texted me this morning to bug you to treat him to lunch since you got your mid-year bonus this morning. Jeez, just spit it out, Yeol. Why haven't you been kissed!?" Baekhyun punched Chanyeol's shoulders, the latter giving up after a couple of jabs. In his defense, Baekhyun was a  _really strong_  man no matter how effeminate he might have looked.

"Okay! Okay! I was saving it for someone special to me, okay!?" Chanyeol said in too much haste that Baekhyun almost missed it...  _almost._

"I... I'm special to... you?" Baekhyun was flabbergasted. He never really thought of his roommate in _that_ way before. 

"You've always been that special person for me, Baek. I was just waiting for you to consider me that in your life too," Chanyeol said softly, his velvety voice soothing Baekhyun as the giant brought a hand up to caress his cheeks.

Baekhyun couldn't help but lean into the touch. He always did feel safe whenever Chanyeol held him in his arms after every break up. Sure, Chanyeol would tease him for a good thirty minutes first before the younger would order bubble tea to appease him. He would then slide into bed with him and hug him from behind until he fell asleep. He thought Chanyeol was just being a good friend. But now that he comes to think of it, he should've known that Chanyeol never was a softie even with his best friend Jongdae. But with Baekhyun, Chanyeol was  _always_  there.

It would be an understatement to say that Baekhyun was  _immensely_  guilty. He had been too busy with his own emotions and supposedly broken heart that he failed to notice that Chanyeol was actually the one who picked up his broken pieces and stitched him back up together every time, good as new for the next guy to break, yet again.

"I... Does this mean you sabotaged all of my previous relationships?" Baekhyun couldn't help but ask.

"Oh no. That, you did all by yourself. I wanted to, but I figured I would just wait and pray for you to realize that I was the one you were looking for after all," Chanyeol muttered cheekily, earning a smack on the forehead from the indignant male.

"Jeez, Baek. We're not even married yet, but I'm already experiencing domestic violence!" Chanyeol said as he defended himself from Baekhyun's attacks.

"What marriage are you talking about!? We're not even together, silly," Baekhyun continued assaulting the younger in his annoyance, hands stopping midair with Chanyeol's next words.

"Well, I want to… I want to marry you someday, Baek. But I guess this is a start. Can I be your boyfriend? Can I?" Chanyeol asked hopefully, taking Baekhyun's hands in his and threading their fingers together.

When he looked at how their hands fit perfectly together, Baekhyun couldn't find it in himself to say no and merely squeezed back. The megawatt smile on Chanyeol's face was definitely worth his _yes_.

***

  
"And Baek? I wasn't lying when I said you have the best ass I've ever seen. It's really nice," Chanyeol said later that night as they snuggled on the bed – the same way they did numerous times before, but this time for good reason.

Baekhyun flushed at the other's words before he smirked. If there was one thing he learned from being roommates with Chanyeol for too long, it was to never give up in a fight. Surely, two can play this game.

"Oh yeah? You said that was your first kiss. Does that mean you're a virgin, too?" Baekhyun grinned triumphantly as he felt Chanyeol stiffen behind him. Baekhyun mentally congratulated himself for being such a genius.

Chanyeol - 0

Baekhyun - 1

"Yeah, well..." Chanyeol trailed off, too embarrassed to say more.

Baekhyun turned around to face Chanyeol in a jiffy, trailing his hands on Chanyeol's chest as he sent him the most seductive smile he could muster; the latter squirming under his touch.

"I can fix that. Besides, we wouldn't want to waste such a nice ass, do we?"

Chanyeol couldn't shake his head in agreement fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd and sucky as per usual.  
> \- Written because Marie and I got super carried away during our ChanBaek convo in Twitter. xD  
> \- I need ChanBaek to do something!!! SRSLY. They don't even have to talk... they could just sit next to each other on the next PUBG broadcast and breathe and I'D BE FOREVER GRATEFUL. T^T  
> \- HMU on Twitter @attyohsehun && let's spazz about ChanBaek =))


End file.
